Harry Potter and the Muggle Relations
by arkvoodle
Summary: The Ministry of Magic is Taking drastic steps to Improve Muggle/wizard relations they invite the muggle parents to come to Hogwartz to learn more about the wizarding world. this includes the Dursleys
1. AN

A / N

Okay this is my first fanfic ever. My grammer is horrible and I always have so many ideas going on in my head that when I try to put them down on paper they don't make any since…

Okay so here's the outline of the story:

Takes place were the 5TH book is.

The Ministry of Magic is trying to improve Muggle/ Wizard relations.

The dursleys will be going to Hogwartz… I know it may sound weird but ever since I read the 4th book I always had the idea of what it would be like (were the champions family's come to spend a day and Harry says he cant imagine the dursleys being there….)

Okay another thing. RELATIONSHIPS. Its Ginny and Harry will be getting together in this story. If you do not like it DO NOT READ IT I will attempt to put some Ron/Hermione in there but I will probably find it harder to write because I can relate Ginny to someone who used to be in my life.

Moving on.

I own jack shit from the Harry Potter franchise

Blah blah blah…

I'm new to this whole fanfiction thing so if you could tell me some of the acronym's used that would be great…

I'm guessing AU means alternate universe?

And what the hell are "ships"???

Okay. Reviews are really welcome. And is there anyway to have stories proofread by someone? Cause my grammar is just plain gross.

I typed this in Notepad for Mac and then ended up having to transfer it to MS word… so I have no clue how the format will turn out…. Im sorry if its weird it made my whole computer go fritzy I will try to fix as soon as possible.

ON WITH THE STORY!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Chapter 1

Harry awoke sometime around 7:00 to a dull thud as his head connected with the floor. He quickly looked around the room to see all of his school supplies thrown askew. His Quidditch robes were draped over a chair, his Firebolt racing broom was leaning on a corner beside his bed, and Hedwig was perched inside of her cage with her head underneath her wing. Not to mention the massive school books and large amount of spare parchment thrown all over his desk. He looked around again and realized he wasn't even on his bed he was next to it with his arms sprawled out.

He managed to find his glasses after looking for a good five minutes and finding them underneath the bed at the farthest possible distance. Now after being able to see his surroundings more clearly he remembered what had happened. He had been cleaning out his school trunk in the dead of the night and ended up falling asleep half way through. He picked up a pair of old robes half-heartedly, folded them, and threw them back in the trunk.

Stumbling down the stairs he ran his hand through his hair and looked at the time. 7:05 was flashing on the kitchen stove. He checked the drive way and triumphed that the car was still gone. He slowly walked over to the fridge he grabbed a carton of orange juice and gulped at it with out using a glass, placing the orange juice back he lazily pushed the fridge closed and tried to think of the date, was it the 20th? the 22nd or was it somewhere around 16th? He walked over to the front door and winced as he opened it. The sun glared down at him as if it was trying to prevent him from leaving but he did so anyway. He walked down the driveway stepping over the hose that lay across the dark asphalt. Stopping by the mailbox he bent over and grabbed the newspaper out of the garden, turned around and walked back into the house ignoring the glares from the snooty neighbors. Not showing any interest in the muggle news he threw it down in the basket with the pile of others that had been growing for he last five days.

He trudged up stairs tripping on the top step and walked into his room, bent over and grabbed at some jeans and a t-shirt. He turned around to go take a shower and stopped as he noticed there were a few of new letters on his desk... he looked over at them cautiously as if they were howlers. But that was crazy, he hadn't done anything wrong so why would he receive a howler? He laughed at his own stupidity and saw that one was from Hermione another was from Ron and curiously one was from Ginny. he smirked at this and wondered why Ginny of all people would send him mail. They barley talked even though he saved her from the chamber of secrets. This made him somewhat mad because he hoped that if anything THAT would of had some effect on there friendship. She had to of been the only person who actually understood anything that he had gone through. Leaving the post for later he bent over and scooped up a Quiddich robe along and added it to the clothes he was already holding.

Walking into the bathroom he turned on the shower and started to brush his teeth. He already figured out that today was going to be another boring day. Even thought the Dursleys were out to some convention for "the best cut lawn in little winging" he was left at home even though he was the one who put all the labor into making the lawn look nice. No that he wanted anything to do with the ceremony if he went he had to of given a speech and met with the mayor and would of had to spend countless hours at boring parties talking about lawns. So the Dursleys left him at home for 5 days, Which is a miracle in its own way, the Dursleys never trusted Harry alone in there house for 5 minutes. But just before they left Uncle Vernon pulled Harry aside and assured him that if there was anything was different when they got back he wouldn't get fed for a month.

Harry dropped his tooth brush into the cup on the sink and placed his glasses on in the cabinet. He jumped in the shower yelping as the water was set to "cold". As he changed the temperature he thought of the letters on his desk he wondered what they said and more importantly wondering how long they had been there drifted back into his head. As he was thinking this the thought of Ginny Weasley jumped back into his head. The youngest of the Weasley children and sometimes the most mischievous and yet also the most caring. He shook the though of her out of his head as he stepped out of the shower and dried off. He got dressed quickly and pulled the robe over his shoulders. He dried off his hair and placed his glasses back on his face and trudged out of the room.

Walking into his room and tripping over his school trunk he grabbed the letters and ripped them open. The first was from Ron asking if he could stay over the burrow for the rest of summer (even though Harry new they would come regardless of the Dursleys answer) smiling he wrote a hasty reply at the bottom of the parchment "The muggles left me home alone for the week (shocker I know) but ill ask as soon as they get back". Tearing open Hermione's letter next it was the usual banter about school and asking how his summer was going and asking if he got his OWLS scores yet. He pushed her letter to the side and picked up Ginny's he stared at it as if he was going to die if he opened it,

_" Dear Harry _

_How's your summer going? ours isn't going to bad except ron and Hermione's constant bickering since yesterday and the twins keep playing pranks on mom which is starting to get on her nerves._

_I'm sure dear Ronald has already told you that you can come over for the rest of break. But I'm guessing that he didn't tell you that we will be coming even if the mugs say you cant go."_

Harry smiled at this, Ginny always referred his aunt, uncle, and cousin as "the mugs"

_"we will be arriving by floo so please make sure that the fireplace isn't boarded up this time. See you as soon as I can._

_Love,_

_Ginny"_

Harry sat there and looked at the letter, Despite the fact that it was kind of pointless he smiled at the letter Ginny sent him, Maybe it showed that her "school girl crush" was running thin and she was starting to notice him as Harry and not The-boy-who-lived. However one thing did bother him, he noticed that she didn't say "see you as soon as we can" but "as soon as I can" this also backed up his thought that maybe she was wising up and wanting to get to know him better. The thought of having another friend who actually understood his battles with Voldemort made him smile. Sending Ron Hermione and Ginny a letter each ( spending a little more time on Ginny's and Ron's then he did Hermione's).

He sighed as he looked around his room and noticed the mess. Quickly picking up he looked around. it wasn't perfect but it would do to satisfy Aunt Petunia. Looking for something else to do he grabbed his broom, Quidditch gear and service kit and trudged down the stairs. Normally the Dursleys would throw a fit for wearing robes and carrying his broom around but they weren't here so he wasn't worried. Laying the broom down on the kitchen table he started to polish the handle and fully inspect every square inch of the broom. Once he was done with the broom itself he sighed, it only took away a good 20 minutes to do everything he wanted with the broom. Looking at his Quidditch gear he figured he might as well check to see if they were still the correct size. Strapping himself in to his pads and donning the Seekers gloves brought the feeling of nostalgia, he wanted to do nothing right now other then jump on the broom and do a few laps around the pitch. He was so involved in this feeling that he didn't hear the sound of the car pulling into the driveway and the door opened. The Dursleys were home

"WHAT THE RUDDY HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Uncle Vernon exploded as soon as he walked in the door.

"Nothing! Nothing at all! I was just cleaning my Broom and checking my Quidditch gear before the term starts" Harry pleaded hoping his uncle wouldn't get mad the he talked about his broom. Aunt Petunia and Dudley shuffled in behind him. Dudley freaked out and Aunt Petunia tried to look as if she was confused.

"Whats this Quiddeech rubbish?" His uncle said firmly as his face turned from pale to purple skipping right over a color Harry called "Weasley red". He sat down at the kitchen table and was about to explain Quidditch to his uncle and aunt. Before he could start talking his aunt said that she remembered hearing about it years of ago from "that boy". Dudley joined them after he broke his newest Television by his favorite means possible (foot threw the screen) and asked Harry to explain how the game is played. Uncle Vernon was furious with his own son for showing interest in the wizarding world and Aunt Petunia looked at Dudley with utter disgust. Uncle Vernon looked from Harry to Dudley to Aunt Petunia then nodded with a look on his face as if it was paining him to hear about something from Harry's life.

"Well its played up in the air on brooms" Harry said reluctantly trying to word it so Uncle Vernon woulden't flip out

"And?" Dudley asked. Harry was suprised that Uncle Vernon didnt smack him upside the head. In Uncle Vernon's eyes Dudley was committing the highest order of betrayal.

"Well there's 3 types of balls and 4 types of players" Harry was wondering what was going on. This was an extremely awkward moment for him, as it appeared that the Dursleys were somewhat interested.

"NO" Uncle Vernon roared at the top of his lungs. I will not have my boy indoctrinated into your freakish world! Aunt petunia nodded in agreement and sneered at the thought of Harry trying to get Dudley into the wizarding community.

"Why would it matter if Dudley's interested in wizardry!? He's a muggle its not like he can see any of our world unless he's Magica-" Harry cut himself off. Not only had he used the word "muggle" but he had also directed it at one of the Dursley's, and on top of that he almost said the word "magical". His uncle was fuming so much that if you were to stand out side you could hear him breathing.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BOY" he screamed "NO ONE WANTS TO KNOW ABOUT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOUR ABNORMALITY!" As Uncle Vernon Was screaming Harry grabbed his broom and retreated up the stairs to his room. "NO FOOD FOR A WEEK!" he screamed up at Harry. Harry walked into his room and slammed the door shut, Quidditch gear and all he collapsed on his bed and layed there until he fell into a dreamless sleep.

------------------------

A/N

Chapter 1 is done! woo reviews cause I dont want to bother righting if alot of people think it sucks.

Chapter 2 is going through my terrible spell checking...

If you found any typos or a sentance that seems a little repatisious in this chapter please inform me and i will fix them ASAP.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- i own nothing...

Chapter 2

Harry awoke to the sounds of Aunt Petunia screetching at the top of her lungs and Uncle Vernon bellowing at someone to leave the house. Harry scared that mabey death eaters happend to get into the house grabbed his wand and headed downstairs. He slowly peaked around the corner to see Mr Weasley wand out pointed at Uncle Vernon and Ginny standing off to the left by the windows. Uncle Vernon however was clutching a lamp and swung it when ever Aurthur and Ginny got to close.

"Please, were here to pick up Harry" Mr Weasley said as he jumped back out of the path of a large lamp.

"As im sure he told you, he is invited to come with us for the remainder of the holidays, Ah here he is. All packed Harry?". He said clearly wanting to get ou of the house as soon as possible.

"Err, well didn't know when you were coming really." Harry tried to avoid the looks from Uncle Vernon who was turning a nice Maroon color now.

"Its okay, we can wait" Mr Weasley cried after Harry as he ran up the stairs to finish packing.

Harry was making a mad dash to throw everything he needed into his school trunk. He threw books and papers and robes his quiddich gear in before he heard the door open. Ginny was standing in the door way wearing a long black robe which made her hair seem even brighter. Harry, at a loss of words and was opening and closing his mouth like a fish trying to think of something to say. Ginny just smiled and pushed past him into his room.

"Dad thought i should come up and help you pack" she said before adding "Hes holding off the mugs downstairs". Harry couldn't help but grin as she helped him throw some robes more a few more books into the trunk. Harry went over to the nightstand and took out the small pouch that he used to carry around his gold. As of now it was empty (except a few knuts) but a trip to gringotts would change that in a heartbeat. He shoved the pouch in his pocket and turned to see Ginny admiring his Firebolt. No matter how many times Ron or Ginny rode his broom they would always gawk at it when ever he pulled it out. Harry and Ginny finished packing and started out the door when they ran into Dudley. Dudley having just left his room had no idea that there were witches and wizards in the house other than Harry. Dudley couldent hear the commotion had gotten so overweight that his ears were actually starting to be blocked by fold of skin. When he saw the fiery witch dressed in long black robes he yelped and ran back into his room all while nervously rubbing his bum.

Harry followed Ginny down the stairs and rounded the corner into the living room were Uncle Vernon was still clutching the lamp defensively and eying Mr Weasley as if he we a time bomb about to go off. Walking into Uncle Vernon's field of vision he started roaring at him for inviting some of "his lot" into there house without permission. Just then Ginny lost it and yelled at Uncle Vernon while giving him her classic Mrs Weasley death stare

"HOW DARE YOU YELL AT HIM!" she screamed top of her lungs.

"Ginny its really okay, really im used to it" Harry said trying to calm her down. She looked as if she was struggling to keep her emotions from blowing up and hexing Uncle Vernon right there.

"Hes not worth getting expelled". Uncle Vernon shut up as soon as the girl yelled at him. He seemed to think that no amount of anger could come out of something so small. Trying to hold in his anger and be quiet Uncle Vernon was turning a darker by the minute. as of now his face was a very dark purple and had a facial expression of blowing up a huge balloon. Harry wonderd if it was possible for Uncle Vernon to pop if he held in all his anger mutch longer.

"All right kids into the fire" Mr Weasley said merrily Harry and Ginny stood in the fire place together an tried to fit the trunk and broom. Ginny shoulderd the broom and Harry squeezed the trunk in between them. Mr Weasley took out his floo pouch and handed it to them. the two of them he took a handful of floo powder. In unison they both shouted "THE BURROW", threw down there floo powder and were gone in a flash of emerald flames. Mr Weasley waited a minute to let the others get out of the receiving fire place. He step into the fire place and threw down his floo powder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the wizards and the witch had left Uncle Vernon and Aunt petunia sat in the living room with a expression of complete shock on there faces. Dudley had walked down the stairs and with his backside to the wall so he could not be cornered. Dudley walked into the living room and was about to say 'well now that there gone we wont have to worry about Harry and things might be normal'.

he was cut off when a large black own with one orange eye swooped in through the open window. Uncle Vernon screamed and slammed the window shut. But immediately followed by a large red, elegant bird that flew straight through the glass without even breaking it. they both clutched letters in there hands. the one in the black own had Harry Potter written in a messy scrawl.

The other letter however was addressed like so:

Mr and Mrs Dursley

Number 4 Privet Drive

Little whinging

Living room.

No one spoke a word.

---------------------

A/N

Okay chap 2 is done. sorry if it seems kinda short thats just were i felt comfatorbal (i know its spelled wrong) ending it.

Cap 3 is going through my spell checking and edititing 4 needs to be completley butcherd into something readable. so thoes will probably be done by the end of the day. and uploaded tommorow...

Reviews are welcome n all that stuff. thank you to thoes who already reviewed.

I took dont remember if it was a fan fcition or not were the pheniox flew threw the glass window with out causeing any damnage. if it was then who ever wrote it deserves kudos for it.

thanks for he reviews.

You-Know-who: I originally put an M rating to be safe cause i didnt know what was going to happen between Harry and Ginny or Ron and Hermione later on in the story..... I just changed it to a T because i doubt it will get that discriptive.


	4. Chapter 3

disclaimer: ~i own nothing~

Chapter 3

Harry was spinning so fast he was starting to get queasy from being so dizzy. As he started to slow down he realized he could see the burrows fireplace coming into view. He landed and took one dizzy step before falling over to the side. Ginny appeared and toppled over, but she crawled out of the fireplace before turning to see Harry's trunk appear in mid air and fall right on top of him. Ginny helped Harry up just as Mrs. Weasley walked in the room. Harry dear im so glad you could join us, are the muggles feeding you all right? you look thin how bout you and Ginny go into the kitchen and ill cook you something up soon." Harry walked into the kitchen and saw a miniature version of the clock sitting in the living room. He looked up at it and noticed that Ginny and Mrs Weasly were pointed straight up at the "Mortal peril". Ron, Fred, and George were at the sleeping mark Mr. Weasley was at currently at traveling but it slid over to home with a WOOSH from the living room. Harry noticed that there was a new hand on the clock with his name on it.

"Mom reckons your officially part of the family now that you've saved two Weasleys" Ginny said as she plopped down in a chair.

"Two? I saved you during your first year but that's all. Who else did I save?" Harry asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Ron" Ginny gave a snort at his name "during the second task last year" she stood up to leave when she stopped and turned back to Harry "The mugs did treat you well, right?" she asked with her voice full of concern.

"Yea" Harry was of course lying, and he knew she could tell that. Ginny walked up to Harry and kissed him on the cheek, before realizing what she had done she got up and ran across the room tripping on a chair while Harry put his hand to his cheek. She ran up the stairs stumbled into her room and closed the door with more force then she had planned. This woke up Hermione with a jolt.

"Ginny! what's wrong"

"I just kissed Harry without thinking and then made a fool out of myself as I tripped over a chair." Ginny was panting now. Hermione got out of bed and gave Ginny a reassuring pat on the back.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad, come on now lets go downstairs and see what this whole fuss is about." Hermione started walking out the door but Ginny stopped her.

"NO, I cant go down there, Ill make a fool of myself!" Ginny started to have a mini panic attack but Hermione slapped her. Hard.

"Ginny listen if anyone can go down here and talk to Harry after last year its you. You understand him more then me and Ron combined. Ginny nodded

"Okay" they trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen where Hermione grabbed some of the eggs and toast off of the platter and sat down opposite Harry. Ginny not knowing were to sit decided to sit by Hermione. Ginny wasn't paying much attention to the conversation, but Harry and Hermione were talking about how they couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts. Ginny wondered how Harry could even stand Hogwartz anymore. every year there was some life threatening situation whether it was a 60 foot snake, a serial killer, or even a tournament that he didn't want to compete in. but no matter what every year Harry couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts and every year someone tried to kill him.

"Ginny" Harry said, cut her thoughts short

"Sorry?" she said trying to figure out why he was talking to her when one of the trio was present.

"I was asking if you would help me bring my trunk up to Ron's room". She was about to tell him not to bother since they were going to leave later that day but Mr Weasley walked into the room and spoke for her.

"Oh I wouldn't bother with that Harry, were leaving later today to go some ware safer for the rest of the summer."

"were leaving for Hogwarts early?" Harry asked with a puzzled look on his face. Mr Weasley laughed, Hermione spoke up.

"Were leaving for somewhere called Grimmauld Place, Home to the Order." Harry was about to ask what the Order was when Mrs Weasley walked in.

"So sorry to floo you off after just reaching here but i wanted you to know that we will be leaving in about 15 minu-" she looked around the kitchen and noticed that three people were missing. Furious that her sons weren't up yet she walked to the edge of the stairs and screamed up at them. "I SWEAR TO MERLIN THAT IF YOU ARE NOT DOWNSTAIRS IN 30 SECONDS I WILL LET GINNY HEX YOU!". Harry looked at the clock and noticed that all the hands jumped very quickly to "Mortal Peril". The Twins, who were somehow already dressed started to eat breakfast, when Ron came down and went for some toast Mrs Weasley slapped his hand away.

"No food until your ready to go!"

"Hermione's not ready!" Ron said as a excuse to eat. Hermione looked at him bitterly, just then the twins looked at the table and asked.

"Mom-

- What time is it?-"

"Around 5ish why?"

"Then why-

-Are we eating-

-Toast and eggs?"

"I took a shower last night and im already packed i just need to get out of my pajamas!" She argued to Ron over Fred and Georges questions about why they were having a breakfast snack at dinnertime. Ron grumpily ran up the stairs to take a shower so he could eat. However by the time he got out of the shower the food was gone and they were lining up to floo. He complained that he could not floo on an empty stomach but Mrs. Weasley just ignored him.

"Ron... shut up." said the twins. as they clambered into the fireplace and disappeared. Ron and Hermione went next, followed by Mr and Mrs Weasley who sent everyone's luggage to this Grimmauld place. Harry and Ginny were the last to go.

"Why didn't your dad just send my luggage here last time?" Harry said with a sad look on his face. Ginny smiled and said

"He doesn't think like mom does." Just then she threw her floo powder down and shouted

"Number 12 Grimmauld place."

With a flash of emerald fire they were gone.

--------

A/N

this makes me sad... i thought this was a long chapter but its actually shorter then the second one... Oh well.. chapter four is started and its looks longer then the rest.

Review n all that jazz.

point out any serious typos and that stuff.

chapter four is being proof read and i just started writing 5


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer. i own nothing

Chapter 4

Harry closed his eyes the second he was engulfed in emerald fire. He wasn't getting dizzy but instead he could still feel the force of his body spinning around. Harry landed with a thud but thankfully did not crash completely to the ground. He stumbled took a step out of the fireplace and tripped over the Hearth. He stood up dusted himself off while looking around, The building had been covered in a layer of dust and was covered in cobwebs. Ginny walked into the next room before coming back out and asking.

"Um mom? who's dog is this in the kitchen?". Harry turned to see a large black dog who could easily be mistaken for a grim, walk around the corner, yawn, and then morph into a man. The man looked incredibly thin and had shaggy hair, Ginny took one look at him before screaming.

"SIRIUS BLACK!". Ginny pulled out her wand and held it at the ready but noticed that no one else had. Then she saw Harry actually run towards the killer and hug him! Looking dumbfounded she turned around to look at her family they all had smiles on their faces. Well all of them except for Ron who was yawning because he was still waking up.

"Hey when did Harry and Sirius get here?" he said in the middle of a sleepy yawn. Hermione looked at him as if he had grown a 2nd head.

"Ron, Harry's been with us all morning."

"Really? Never noticed..."

"That's because you were too busy worrying about food to even realize it!"

"I was Not! I was a just sleepy that all!"

"You slept all day!"

The rest of the Weasley family stopped listening in on Ron and Hermione's bickering and paid attention to Sirius as he welcomed them to his home. Ginny still a little nervous about being around a convicted criminal was a little hesitant when he said hello to her, but she nodded and let him carry on. Sirius led them upstairs and to there rooms. Ron and Harry had a room with double beds, Ron walked in and fell down on a bed to which he immediately fell asleep and started to snore loudly. Hermione rolled her eyes and let Sirius show her and Ginny their room, they walked in and started to unpack, Hermione started to ask Sirius how he was doing but when she turned around he was gone.

Sirius was walking across the hall to Harry and Ron's room. He knocked on the door and opened it when he heard someone on the other say "its open". Harry beamed when he saw his godfather walk into the room. Sirius who had barley talked to his godson for the last year or so except through post was extremely happy to see him in his house.

"So how has your summer been Harry? Those muggles treating you alright?"

"They haven't been too bad, I had my broom out before I left and they wernt going to feed me for a week but Mr Weasley and Ginny showed up to save me"

"A WEEK! I will visit them at once and- and-and!" Sirius was at a loss for words "a week with out food that's criminal!"

"No really Sirius! Its alright! as I said before Mr Weasley and Ginny came and got me on the same day."

"Okay" said Sirius, a sad look on his face looking as if he was looking for an excuse to transfigure Uncle Vernon into a goat, or worse.. "and what's the news on the topic of this "Ginny Weasley" Sirius said with a smirk on his face. Harry blushed.

"Um nothing really, we barley talk. Mr. Weasley thought it would be nice to bring her along since she wasn't there last time when they blew up the living room". Sirius looked almost disappointed.

"Oh well i just figured she's a girl and your a boy and the way Ralph-"

"Ron" Harry corrected him

"Ron over there is obviously all over Hermione, i just thought that maybe you two..." Sirius's voice faltered and an awkward silence came over them. "Plus she-" Sirius's voice was cut off by a loud shriek from downstairs.

"FILTHY MUDBLOODS AND BLOOD TRAITORS DISCRASING THE NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK!" . Sirius bolted out the door with Harry following him

"Oh shut up mum!" Sirius said as he threw a sheet over a rather large portrait of Mrs Black. "

My lovely mother, You should probably try to refrain from making to much noise when you walk past her."

"Why don't you just take it down?" Harry asked.

"Impossible. She left an anti removal charm on it. When ever I try to take it down she just yells louder." Sirius looked at the sheet hanging on the wall as if it were infected with some deadly infection and he didn't want to get to close. "Anyway, I promised to help make dinner with Molly, so go enjoy yourself!"

Harry turned around and walked up the stairs while Sirius went into the kitchen to help prepare dinner. He opened the door to his and Ron's bed room to see Ron still sleeping on the bed. Harry checked the clock in the room and saw that it was actually 5:47 in the afternoon. He turned to leave and crossed the hall to the girls rooms, Knocking on the door he heard Hermione call out

"Who is it?"

"Harry..."

"Oh come in."

Harry opened the door and was through by Ginny. She closed the door and looked as if she was in the middle of a war-zone.

"What's your problem?" Harry asked while rubbing his arm. Hermione looked up from the book she was reading. and smirked

"Were in a house with a serial killer!"

"You didn't tell her?" Harry said looking up at Hermione

"Nope, thought that should be your job". Harry glared at Hermione who just smirked back at him, Meanwhile Ginny was trying to figure out what the two were talking about.

"Will someone just please tell me what the bloody hell is going on!?" she said with a tint of frustration in her

voice. Ginny thought Hermione was going to be the one to talk but it was actually Harry who spoke up.

"Ginny, Sirius Black didn't kill anyone, he's innocent".

"How do you know?". Ginny sat and listened while Harry and Hermione explained last year, she didn't know if she was dreaming but the lost her right around were they went back in time.

"So your saying that he's tried to kill the real murder, but he got away, so you knocked out snape, fought a werewolf, went back in time, freed a hippogriff, and helped Sirius escape"?

"In a nutshell... yes" Hermione said without looking away from her book.

"AND YOU DIDNT TELL ME!" Ginny was furious, her whole family seemed to know that Sirius was innocent and no one bothered to fill her in."

"Calm down sis" Ron said walking into the room and sitting next to Hermione "We didn't mean to keep it from you it just slipped our mind". Ginny was about to yell something out when The Weasley twins appeared with a loud popping noise.

"Ah so little sister-

-Finally found out-

-About Sirius black-

-Being innocent?-". No matter how long Harry new the twins he always found it weird how they finished each others sentences.

"You two knew?!" Ginny said looking sad at being little left out.

"Yea little-

-Ronikins filled-

-Us in at the start-

-Of summer.-"

Ginny grunted in frustration and snatched up a copy of Transfiguration Today! to keep herself from strangling her brother for leaving her out of something so important. Ron and Harry started to play a game of wizard's chess while he Twins watched from the sidelines. Harry and Ron were on the 5th game when Mrs Weasley had called them down for dinner. The Twins disappeared with a pop and they heard Mrs Weasley shout from downstairs.

"JUST BECAUSE YOUR ALLOWED TO DO MAGIC OUTSIDE OF SCHOOL DOES NOT MEAN YOU HAVE TO WHIP YOUR WANDS OUT FOR EVERY LITTLE THING!". Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all walked down the stairs talking about how they couldn't wait until they turn 17 so they could apperate. They all took there places around the large wouldn't table when there was a knock at the door. Mrs Weasley sighed and stood up to answer the door.

"Remus, Tonks! come in come in were just about to have dinner!", Harry turned to look at the doorway. In walked a girl with purple hair and she tripped on a umbrella stand. Following her Professor lupin walked in looking shabby and a little ill. Remus sat down next to Sirius and Tonks sat across from Him on the other side of Ginny.

"Summer going all right Harry?" Remus asked, "How did you do in DADA last year?"

"My summers going all right, Better now that im hear but it was going all right before." Harry could feel Ginny tense up next to him and wondered why she cared so much how he was treated.

"Please Harry, Im not your professor anymore, you can call me Lupin or remus. But not professor."

"Yes Profess- Remus". Dinner when well enough, he found out that Tonks was a metamorphagus who chould change her looks in a few seconds.

and could change her appearance at will. However Harry noticed that Sirius and Remus kept whispering to each other and occasionally looking in the direction of Harry or Ginny. The twins were planning out the first prank they were going to pull as soon as they got back to school, and Hermione was talking to anyone who could listen about what classes she wanted to take this year.

"Do any of you know who the new DADA teacher is going to be this year?" Mr Weasley nodded and said

"rumor has it that Madam Umbridge will be teaching this year". At this news Sirius started choking on the piece of chicken that was in his mouth... when he finally dislodged it he said very loudly

"short plump woman? Looks like some kind of disgruntled toad who hates half-breeds and muggles? why in the name of Merlin would they let her teach there! Shell ruin the school!". After a long and heated debate over weather or not Madam Umbridge would be a good teacher Mrs Weasley shooed the kids off to bed without another word.

Laying in bed awake, Harry listened to Ron grunt in his sleep while mumbling something about food and how a house elf stole his hair. He was slipping into a dream like state when he swore he heard Ron say.

"He-mi-knee". He laughed at the thought that Ron would be dreaming about Hermione, and slowly fell sleep.

-----

A/N

Okay guys that was chapter 4 all butchered up and served for your viewing pleasure. i need to rewrite chapter 5 cause my computer died on me and i didnt save the story and also cause i didnt like were it was going. = ( but i should have it done by tomorrow.

Do you think i should continue on with summer activities in Grimwalds place. (Im going to need ideas for what to do there if you want them to stay) or if i should get them off to hogwartz as soon as possible? i was thinking mabye one more chapter in Grimwalds place for some little details and then and it with them thrown off to school. Ideas?


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry woke up the following morning to Mrs Weasley screaming at Fred and George for leaving one of there fake wands around. Apparently Sirius turned into a sparrow for a good 5 minutes and was having a huge laugh during breakfast.

"You two should really open up a joke shop" Sirius said, he quickly added "But not until after you graduate" when he saw Mrs Weasley's evil eye from across the kitchen. Harry sill a little groggy from wakening up greeted everyone who was already up and sat down to eat. He was pouring himself some pumpkin juice, when Remus opened the front door and asked to talk to Sirius privately Sirius and Remus walked into the library, Harry heard Sirius say he didn't know what to do before the door closed shut.

Harry pretending he didn't hear anything continued to eat breakfast until he heard someone shuffle in behind him and open a cabinet. He turned around to see Ginny with her hair all messed up and a sleepy look on her face, she was wearing pink baggy PJ bottoms and a light blue tank top. As she plopped down into a seat next to Harry he could of sworn he felt a tingle in his arm, but he ignored it and went back to eating. Around 3 minutes later the library door opened and Remus and Sirius walked out, Remus walked to the front door thanking Sirius for his time before hugging his friend. Harry and Ginny heard the door close and looked at each other as if to ask 'What the hell was that all about?' They both shrugged and continued to eat when Sirius walked in the room.

"Good morning!" He said a little to awake for his own good. "How are we all doing on this fine morning!" His eyes kept darting from Harry to Ginny really fast. Harry mumbled something along the lines of a "good" but Ginny just sat there and yawned.

"I can see were all enthusia- OH NO!" Tonks had entered and tripped over a small table when she fell she grabbed out and pulled the sheet off of Mrs Blacks portrait.

"FILTHY MUDBLOODS AND BLOOD TRAITORS IN MY HOUSE?! SIRIUS HOW DARE YOU DISGRACE YOUR FAMILY! YOU WILL ALL PAY AT THE HANDS OF THE DARK LORD!". Sirius managed to shut her up and re-draped the sheet over her, He bent down and offered Tonks his hand. Harry was a little surprised when she too asked him to speak privately. Harry turned to Ginny to see a look on her face that was asking,

'wanna eavesdrop!?"

'No, they need there privacy.' Harry was slightly amused though, he was wondering if they would be able to have entire conversations just by reading each others faces. Ginny and Harry both reached for the plate of bacon at the same time when there hands met Harry turned to see Ginny blush a dark red and look down into lap. As she was looking down Hermione and Ron both walked into the room.

"What the bloody hell was that yelling"

"Tonks accidentally woke up Mrs Black, "we should probably just move everything out of the front hall. Just in case she makes a regular habit of triping over everything in there." Ginny said with a giggle. They sat in silence before Hermione remembered that they were supposed to be getting there school letters that day and she stared panicking about her schedule. Ginny seeing his as the perfect chance for revenge slapped her across the face. Hard.

"Hermione! shut up your making us all nervous! I swear if i have free periods at the same time as Dean Thomas again ill probably kill him!"

"Whats wrong with Dean? well despite he likes sooker over Quidditch" Ron said.

"Ron i think you mean Soccer" Ginny corrected with a nod from Hermione "And besides last year all he did was ask me out every other time he saw me."

"WHAT!" Ron had skipped over Red and was already turning a nice deep purple color "Dean Thomas has the hots for my sister!?, i swear he better keep his hands away or ill-"

"I don't need your protection Ron!" Ginny shot back, she had a glare on her face that had made Ron recoil a few inches. "I am very well capable of protecting myself."

"Yea cause you've Always done a great job and not making stupid decisions before!". Harry turned to Hermione, He could see where this was going and they both knew it would not end pretty...

"And whats that supposed to mean exactl-" She stopped talking, And everyone knew that Ron was talking about the chamber of secrets. Ginny blushed red, which soon turned dark with anger, and then pale as if she was ill. Hermione could tell Ginny was fighting off tears, and loosing. Ginny smacked Ron across the face twice and ran out of the room bawling as she went. Hermione got up and chased after her.

"What did i just do?" Ron asked with a scared expression on his face.

"Mate, you just made Ginny cry". Ron went pale the same way Ginny had moments before. He knew that to make Ginny cry would always end in disaster. Ginny didn't forget anything that hurt her and she would always hold a grudge.

"I guess i should go and talk to her" Ron said as he stood and excused himself from the table. Ron was running toward the stairs when a door swung out and hit him in the head knocking him clean out. Sirius and Tonks, not taking any notice to Ron continued walking to the door. Sirius hugged Tonks good bye then turned to see Ron laying there.

"What happened to him?" He said while stepping over his unconscious form.

"Tonks knocked him out when she opened the door."

"Oh dear" Sirius levitated Ron up to the bed room and put him down on a bed. After Ron was under the covers he turned to Harry. So i couldn't help but notice you and Mrs Weasley were sitting next to each other at breakfast."

"Mrs Weasley?, Oh you mean Ginny? No she just sat down its not like it was planned or anything."

"Uh-huh right" Sirius said with a sarcastic expression. Harry was about to ask what he meant before Ron rolled over and fell out of bed. He went out to go help him and when he turned around Sirius was gone.

"Parents" he said. He stopped and realized what he just said. Then it hit him, besides Mr and Mrs Weasley his only real parent was Sirius. He defensively wouldn't count the Dursleys as his parents, that was just disturbing to even think that. Harry started to walk towards the girls room when he started to think of what was going on with the Dursleys now that he had left. surely there life would be "Normal" now he was gone for the school year.

.~.

-Privet Drive last night-

Uncle Vernon opened the envelope carefully. He had no idea what these kind of people had up there sleeves and after seeing the bird fly through the solid glass like that he wasnt taking any changes with safety. As soon as he broke the seal he turned shouted.

"DUDLEY!". Dudley rubbed his ears as he was now partly deaf.

"Right here dad."

"Oh" Uncle Vernon said looking embarrassed "Go fetch me the oven mits and the tongs, can never be too careful with these people". Uncle Vernon watched as his porkey son wobbled out of the room, he wondered where his son inherited all this extra weight, his thoughts however, where cut short when his son came back into the room. Uncle Vernon donned his safety gear and opened envelope, he then used the tongs to pull the letter out. The letter was certainly a lot longer then the envelope could fit and he heard Aunt Petunia scoff at the idea of magic being done in her house when Harry wasn't there.

looking for a way to unfold the parchment he looked around and then ordered Dudley to get him some chopsticks. He waited impatintly while Dudley ran about the kitchen for a whole 15 minutes looking for some. When he returned, Uncle Vernon unfolded the parchment while using the sticks. As soon as the letter was completley unfolded a disimbodied voice began to read it out loud.

"Dear Mr and Mrs Dursley"

"As you may have heard, the Ministry of Magic is trying to improve the public relations between wizarding family's and non wizarding family's (Muggleborns). Although we do understand that Harry is not a muggle born we do wish to invite you to spend the year at Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry. We have already contacted your place of business and the school young Dursley Jr. attends and have informed them that you will be taking a year off due to family emergency. Do not worry you are to be paid in full for your time away.

Can not wait for your arrival,

Albus Dumbledore,

Headmaster of Hogwarts

Cornelius Fudge,

Minister of Magic

Uncle Vernon look as though here were about to blow a gasket. Not only had he been praticly insulted by this letter but they had already talked to his boss into letting him have a year off without his consent. He was about to call his boss but then realised, wouldent it look unusual if he took a year off and then decided not too? He looked at Aunt Petunia and then told Dudley get out.

"But i want to hea-"

"OUT!". Dudley left the room and ran upstairs slamming the door shut.

"P-P-Petunia what do we do!?"

"We don't go! simple as that!"

"But remember last time we refused to answer? and what of my job! if i walk back in thell think somethings fishy"

"Ignore the letters! we will not be harassed into this!".

Just then the large bird burst into flames and was gone. Aunt Petunia looked like she was about to hurl, and then ran out of the room to do that when there was another burst of flames and it was back with a new letter. Uncle Vernon donned his safety gear and extracted the letter. he then heard the voice speak up again.

Dear Mr and Mrs Dursley,

It is our great pleasure to inform you that you do not exactly have a choice as to whether or not you go. As we stated earlier we are trying to improve the relations between non magic and magic folk. and need every muggleborn family we can get.

Albus Dumbledore,

Headmaster of Hogwarts

Cornelius Fudge,

Minister of Magic

Ps. The train leaves on August 31 someone will be sent to retrieve you and take you to Platform 9 & 3/4

Uncle Vernon started to cry as if the world was coming to an end.

-Grimmauld Place-

Harry walked stood on the threshold of the girls bedroom and saw Ginny and Hermione sitting on the bed together. Hermione was sitting there holding Ginny why she a bawled her eyes out into her shoulder, Harry sighed and sat down on the bed next to her. She broke away from Hermione and started to hug Harry, as she was wrapped her arms around him Harry felt his stomach lurch and his hair stand on end. when she put her head on his shoulder to cry he shuddered at her touch. But the feeling was cut short when Ron burst into the room and pulled the two apart.

"Trying to feel up my little sister are you Harry?!". Before Harry could respond Ginny punched Ron in the face effectively knocking him out again.

"I AM NOT YOUR LITTLE SISTER." She roared before turning to sob in Hermione shoulder again. The awkward moment was broken when they heard Mrs Weasley call from downstairs about there letters. The three kids ran downstairs and examined there school book and items list.

The next day they flooed to Diagon Alley. Ron had a black eye and a very bad attitude as they walked into the book store. Grabbing there school books Harry and Hermione headed to the counter. He saw Ginny and Ron both grab second hand books.

"If you want ill pay for new books" Harry said to both of them. Ginny blushed and started to open her mouth to thank him but Ron cut in

"No!, we don't need the charity from the great Harry Potter!" He paid for his book and stormed out of store. Ron got even madder when the others walked out of the store and Ginny was carrying brand new books. he went the rest of the day without talking.

Everything the girls were alone they where whispering very fast and he could tell they were planning something. They refused to tell him about it and said that he would just have to wait.

On September first he got on the Hogwarts express and sat in a compartment with Ginny Hermione and Ron. Ron was still in a foul mood and had barley spoken all morning, all he would do was just glare at Harry or Ginny. When the snack trolly came around Ron order everything he could, he was about to start eating when Hermione shouted.

"Look a giant!" Ron jumped out of his seat and ran into the hall to get a better look while Ginny and Hermione cast a bunch of charms and hexes on his candy. He came back and sat down looking sad that there really wasn't a giant and grumpily started to eat his food. about 10 minutes after he finished there was a sound like a strip of fire crackers had gone off. Suddently Ron was a canary with a 4 foot tongue, a triple chin and had Bat Bogeys flying out of his nose kicking him around the compartment. He suddenly turned back into his regular form and started screaming at Harry

"What the bloody hell was that for!?"

"I don know it wasn't any of us! Maybe it was a severe case of food poisoning." That managed to shut Ron up for a good hour.

"I got to go guys I said id meet up with Dean." Ginny said with a depressed look on her face. Harry's and Ron's head shot up.

"Dean Thomas?"

"Yea I said id meet him in his compartment for a little while." As she got up to leave Harry felt the compartment become cold as she left. all the warmth and fun (excluding Ron) in the compartment suddenly died as if a someone flipped a switch.

.~.

Chap 4 Review responses...

Hey thanks for all the reviews. Im going to have spread out my updates a little. Reason Below.

valorousknight- I Do have a plot planned out. but i keep thinking up new ideas and try to add them in which just makes the story seem weird and unbeliveable... (but then again it IS wizards and stuff ) and it also makes my head explode... I am sending them off to Hogwarts in the end of Chap 5 (as you just read) also thanks for pointing out that its Hogwarts not Hogwartz. don't know were I got the z from... careless mistake (first book was 2 feet away) same with Quidditch. after i read your correction i looked at my discription and was like "What the * was I smokin?"

valorousknight and callie258- thanks for pointing out the grimmauld typo I went back and think I got them all.

My schedual is swamped with Marching band and my sisters are coming home after a year away AND i have to do summer work in order to get into the graphic design class i want, so the next chap will probably be released sometime around saturday / Sunday ish (Probably sunday) (Eastern Time) Monday through Friday next week I have band everyday all day so dont expect anything new during that time. ill probably type during our 10 min break sessions but i doubt that will be enough time to work.

Reviews n' stuff welcome...


	7. Chapter 6

disclaimer = I OWN HARRY POTTER!, IM ALSO LIEING

Chapter 6

Ginny walked down the corridors, she really didn't want to go see Dean and the wiled up lunatics he had for friends. But she thought she might as well be nice and at least meet him for a few minutes. She noticed blonde girl from her year standing by the window while some slytherin boys sang.

"Luna lovegoods loony, Luna lovegoods loony"

"Stop that!" Ginny screamed at the boys.

"Oh yea Weasel? And who's gunna stop us? Certainly not you!" The boys laughed but suddenly stopped when an onslaught of bats flew out of their noses and started attacking them. The boys, screaming like girls ran down the length of the train while Ginny stood there with a smirk.

"Thank you for that, I normally just ignore them but that works to, I suspect some Nomslogs possessed them to do that". Luna Lovegood was a kind sweet girl, even if she was a little strange. She and her dad often spent there vacations looking for weird animals that simply didn't exist. Luna had bright blue eyes and long flowing blonde hair, No matter what she was feeling her expression was always blank and she spoke in the smoothest voice.

"No problem Luna" she said. The two girls stood there for a few awkward seconds before Ginny attempted to excuse herself

"Um Luna? im sorry but I have to go. I said id meet Dean."

"Dean Thomas?" Luna asked with what would be her version of a sour face. "He's not very nice isn't he?" Luna spoke as if she didn't approve of Ginny meeting him, but Ginny nodded and allowed Luna to Continue. "Well last year he was always wearing the Potter stinks badge, and would always say how he hoped Harry would fail at the Triwizard tournament." "I think one would show a little more support of a housemate"

"never noticed" Ginny started thinking if she should even still go.

"Yes you could do match better, Like Harry. Luna walked away leaving Ginny with a shocked expression on her face. Sure she liked Harry when she was little, and the kiss in the kitchen that was a friendly "im glad your here now" kiss. But then why did she act so nervous about it? She didn't like Harry still did she? Ginny continued on down the corridor to Dean compartment without any problems and was thinking about what Luna said.

---

"I know what your doing." Ron said as soon as Ginny had left the compartment.

"Oh yea, and what's that?" Harry asked in a rather sharp tone. Hermione had a worried look on her face, she knew this was not going to end in a friendly tea party with crumpets and tried to kill the argument before it started.

"Will you two just shut the hell up? She said while slamming down her book. All you do is bicker make up and then bicker again. Ron you shouldn't bitch at Harry just because he was comforting your sister.

"He wasn't though! he was trying to take advantage of her! you could tell by the look in her eyes she didn't want a hug!"

"If she didn't want a hug then how come she's the one who hugged me?" as soon as Harry had spoken, Hermione realized her mistake, she should of let the argument carry out. Instead she got the fire going... and going good.

"Because he tricked her! I know my baby sister! She would go around hugging blokes for no reason!"

" You made her cry! that was the reason. You were being such an arse you made her run out of the room!"

" Okay Mr. Smarty-pants! since you have such an amazing and elaborate plot planned out then lets hear what I said to make her cry!" Hermione was staring at Ron like he had some strange growth coming out of his eyelid, she couldn't believe that the guy she was attracted to could be so thick!

"You told her she needed your protection because of the chamber ordeal!" Harry was wondering why they Ron was making such a big deal over Ginny and Harry hugging, he was only helping her after what Ron said. Ron was about to say something along the lines of 'I would never say that to my sister' when some slytherins ran down the hall with Bats flying of snot flying out of there nose's Harry recognized the handiwork as Ginny's and felt a little proud that he knew her and was apart of her life. He stopped suddenly, He was now concerned, sure Ginny was his friend and sure he cared about her, but why was he arguing with Ron about her? why was he on her side? sure she could handle herself but that doesn't mean Ron shouldn't be a little protective.

And what about those feelings he gets whenever he touches her? The slight swoop in the stomach is not something people get when their friends touch them. He remembered how his body went completely numb when he had hugged her and how he started to tingle when she had melted into his arms. He shook the thoughts from his head, Ginny was Ron's sister and Harry's friend.

Harry got up to go find the snack trolley and clear his mind.

----

Ginny found Deans compartment and slid the door open. She wished she was back with Harry and the trio, as she walked in Dean jumped up and hugged her, after reluctantly hugging him back, he plopped down in on a bench. Ginny, wanting to stay as far away as possible from him looked around and noticed the only other open spot was right next to Dean. Mentally sighing she sat down and then stiffened as Dean slid his arm around her, she felt so uncomfortable and she wanted to run out of there, but she didn't want to be rude so she obliged. Seamus and Dean were talking about Quidditch and how they wanted to try out, Ginny pretended to listen but she was really thinking of how it would be a miracle if either of them got on the team. She knew Ron was going to try out for keeper and she couldn't wait to see the look on his face when Ginny showed up at the pitch. She wanted to surprise her family by trying out (and securing) a spot on the team as a chaser.

"I seriously hope that he gets injured in a game this year " Dean said as Seamus nodded in agreement.

"Thinks he owns the place just because he's famous"

Ginny automatically knew who they were talking bout and now no longer doubted Luna that Dean was a prick.

"Why don't you like him?" Ginny spoke for the first time since entering the compartment.

"Have you looked at him? He keeps playing the poor little boy act to get anything he wants. His fame practically secured him a spot on the school Quidditch team for life! If I was Wood I would of said no the minute McGonagall showed him to me. But then again wood never saw pure talent when he it was right in front of him" As soon as Dean looked away Ginny rolled her eyes. Dean continued his rant.

"I mean, When I get Quidditch captain this year I will make sure he is permanently of the team as long as im in control!"

"What do you mean, "When you get Quidditch captain? You aren't even on the team!" Ginny was starting to get pissed.

"Oh im pretty sure I've got the place secured, I think I've managed to convince Dumbledore and McGonagall that I deserve the spot better then anyone else". Ginny was about to make an excuse to leave when she saw Harry walk by the window, His eyes met hers and then went straight to Deans arm. It was still dapped around Her shoulder. She turned around to excuse herself from Dean and when she left the compartment Harry was no were to be seen. She Slowley made her way back to the trios compartment.

---

[4 Privet Drive]

Uncle Vernon Spent the next few days trying to decide what to do. His choices where: Go back to work and ask for the time back, then when the Freaks came tell them that there not going and that its final. Or he could agree to go and be surrounded by abnormals the whole year. Aunt Petunia tried to act as if anything was completely normal, she would do her usual schedule of cleaning the house and working in the garden. She would come back to make dinner and Uncle Vernon would sit there looking disturbed and like he was in deep thought. Dudley on the other hand seemed completely un concerned of what was going on, sure his parents hadn't told him about the letter and he could see that something was bothering his dad but he had more important things to worry about, like his food.

On The day of august 31st The entire Dursley family was sitting in the kitchen eating a rather large breakfast (as the Dursleys had given up on his diet). Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept giving nervous glances to each other and the living room. Vernon decided that if anyone were to come then they would show up through the fireplace like last time. He reached for his glass of orange juice and dropped it with a shatter as three loud POPS came from down the driveway. Uncle Vernon approached the door cautiously and was about to ask who it was when the door opened from the outside and in walked three people in to of which wore long flowing robes.

"Ah you must be the Dursleys" said the first in a rough. He has a short, stumpy man who was wearing a pale / green jacket and used a walking stick. but perhaps the most disturbing thing about the man was that he had a fake eye that was whirling around in circles at crazy angles. Uncle Vernon looked dumbfounded and then responded with a short and precise

"Yes." Well come on then said the second, This time it was a girl who looked to be about 19. She had short Purple hair and both of her ears pierced, Aunt Petunia looked like she had just been insulted by this persons hair color.

"But where not packed" All three of them said at the same time hoping that if they weren't ready they wouldn't be forced to go.

"Nonsense they have everything you need there." as the wizards and the witch ushered them out the door. Dudley how ever was not going without a fight and had grabbed onto the doorframe.

"Dad were are we going?" Dudley said as the witch Pulled at his fat stubby body. Uncle Vernon tried to respond but the wizard with the fake eye ushered him to the end of the drive and grabbed his for arm.

"Get your hands off of me!" he shouted, but the wizard did not let go.

"Take a deep breath" The wizard said warningly, Uncle Vernon knew there was no point in arguing. What ever was going to happen was going to happen? He started to breath in but before he could get a whole breath the was sucked into blackness, he felt as if he were being sucked into a very small tube. With a pop he came out on the other end and looked around he was outside of Kings Cross station, Aunt Petunia appeared with the other wizard and Dudley had appeared soon after. As soon as Dudley appeared he vomited all over the witch who accompanied him.

"I hate kids" She said straight to the wizard who accompanied Aunt Petunia. The wizard smiled pulled out his wand and with a casual flick all the puke disappeared. The Dursleys had no time to ask what had just happened because they were ushered into Kings Cross. After going through the station they where brought in-between platforms nine and ten.

"See that barrier?" said the second wizard. This was the first time the Dursleys had gotten a good look at him. He was tall, kind of lanky and vary shabby. He also looked extremely ill. "Walk into it." Just then the shabby wizard walked straight into the barrier.

"Okay now you." said the Short wizard to Uncle Vernon. Uncle Vernon slowly walked up to the barrier and cautiously stepped into it. Aunt Petunia followed and soon Dudley was standing facing the brick wall. Just then The purple haired which came up behind him and gave him a kick in the bum witch pushed him straight through onto platform 9 3/4. The shabby wizard turned to look at Uncle Vernon.

"These are your tickets." he said handing each of the Dursleys a rectangular slip of paper that had 'HOGWARTS EXPRESS" written on it. "Don't loose them or they will throw you off in the forbidden forest." And with a loud pop all three witches and wizards were gone.

---

"Remus! Why'd you tell them they would be thrown in the forest!" Mad-eye asked furiously.

"What i wanted to scare them, is there a problem with having some fun Moody?"

Mad-eye sighed, "I guess not."

---

The Dursleys Boarded the train and found a compartment that was painted in red and gold. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia sat down but soon found out that Dudley was so fat he couldn't get in the doorway. It took the Trolley lady, the Conductor, and the Ticket man to help shove him in.

"Sorry 'bout your inconvenience" said the Conductor. "But the Doorways were meant for humans, NOT a newborn giant squid". The Trolley lady walked away and the conductor returned to his post rather annoyed that his job was interrupted by a problem as miniscule as this. The ticket conductor stood there for a minute and then cleared his throat.

"Well what do you want?" Uncle Vernon said harshly

"Your tickets". The Ticket collector looked as if he was about to snap and go postal.

"Here's your ruddy tickets" Uncle Vernon through the Tickets. The conductor waved his wand and he tickets flew into his hand. He then slammed the door shut and carried on his way.

-

[present time]

Ginny walked back to the trios compartment, Her mind in deep thought. She had seen the look on Harry's face when he had seen dean with his arm around her, he looked almost hurt.

-

Harry found the food trolley and was thinking about what he had just seen. Surely Dean and Ginny wernt going out were they? for some reason he felt the need to murder Dean in his sleep if they were. Harry realized what he was thinking and quickly denounced that any feelings Harry had for Ginny where purely brotherly. He received his snacks and slowly made his way back to his compartment while chewing on his liquorish wand. He walked in and saw Ginny, as soon as he looked at her she blushed a deep red and looked down into her lap while Ron glared at him. Harry sat down and pretended to be dozing off. He noticed that Hermione kept stealing glances between Harry and Ginny. Deciding to try and go to sleep he laid his head back on the headrest and closed his eyes. It wasn't long before he realized that the seat smelled like Aunt Petunia.

Harry sat in frustration and couldn't wait for the train to get to the school.

.~.

A/N

Hey guys. Fanfiction pooped out on me yesterday.

I dont know if i like how this chapter turned out. But if you review ill be able to see how you liked it n' stuff...

also the line "They sat in silence the rest of the trip" was takin out of the last chapter cause it didnt make sence with this one.

I've got band all next week so i wont be able to type that much.


	8. AN 2

A/N

Hey guys... im completley dead from band and its only day 2 out of 5. painkillers are my best friend right now and i can barley type this.

Anyway it says i have gotten two new reviews. but when i go to check them they dont show up. (it says i have 23, but it only shows 21) = \ so hopefully that problem is sorted out and if there were any questions in there then ill awnser them ASAP. or if i ever get them...

I will type after band camps over. im going through the next chapter in my head.

will get back and hopefully i can get thoes Comments.

Peace out for now!


End file.
